nuestra boda kindall
by temisttowski
Summary: esto demostrara que no todas las bodas son faciles


LA BODA DE KICK Y KENDALL

by !temisdiez, Mar 5, 2013, 6:18:24 PM

Journals / Personal

ESTOY EMOCIONADA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA SOLO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA ES LA PRIMERA PARTE LUEGO PUBLICARE LA 2DA PARTE  
SOLO QUIERO ACLARAR QUE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI QUERIDO EDDIE  
A UN AÑO DESPUÉS KICK Y KENDALL VIVÍAN JUNTOS EN PARÍS TODO ERA FELICIDAD LUEGO DE 8 AÑOS DE NOVIAZGO ESTA PAREJA ERA DE LO MAS FELIZ PERO AUN DESPUÉS DE UN LARGO TIEMPO KICK PENSABA EN EL MATRIMONIO PERO NO SABIA COMO EMPEZAR TENIA MIEDO DE ALGO SALIERA MAL DE NI SIQUIERA SABER CUAL ERA EL LUGAR NI SIQUIERA EL MOMENTO ADECUADO POR OTRA PARTE A KENDALL TAMBIÉN LE PREOCUPABA  
EN FIN EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LA PAREJA APENAS ENTRABAN LOS RAYOS DEL SOL ELLOS SE DESPERTARON CARIÑOSOS CON BESOS Y CARICIAS HASTA QUE LLEGARON A UN PUNTO ALTO DECIDEN HACER EL AMOR LA PASIÓN SUBÍA DE NIVEL Y AL PASAR DE LOS MINUTOS LOS GEMIDOS SE OÍAN HASTA LA SALA PUES LA CASA ERA DE 2 PISOS, EN FIN DESPUÉS DE UN RATO  
ANTES DE SALIR,SE RECOSTARON UN RATO KICK NO TENIA CAMISA EL ERA MUSCULOSO TENIA SUS PECTORALES TAMBIÉN ABDOMEN Y BRAZOS MUSCULOSOS Y KENDALL ESTABA FASCINADA AL MIRARLO A LOS OJOS LE PREGUNTA  
_ AH KICK TU CREES QUE ESTAREMOS JUNTOS SIEMPRE ?  
_ CLARO NO HAY NADA Q NOS PUEDA SEPARAR  
_ ESTAS SEGURO? YO TE AMO Y MUCHO  
_ TAMBIÉN TE AMO KENDALL ASÍ QUE NO TE PREOCUPES POR NADA  
LE SONRIÓ Y DESPUÉS SE CAMBIARON Y SALIERON CADA QUIEN POR SU LADO EL IBA A PRACTICAR Y ELLA A DAR CLASES EN UNA ESCUELA DONDE TRABAJABA  
KICK PENSABA EN DAR EL PASO Y SE FUE AL TERMINO DE SUS ACROBACIAS A UNA JOYERÍA Y VIENDO LOS PRECIOS SE DIO CUENTA QUE CASARSE ES LAGO MUY CARO PERO LO QUERÍA ASÍ Q EMPEZÓ A HACER CUENTAS DE TODOS MODOS NO LE ALCANZABA TENIA QUE TRABAJAR PARA COMPRARLO PORQUE LAS COSAS NO CAEN DE CIELO OH SI ?  
LUEGO SU FUE A UN CAFÉ Y PIDIÓ TRABAJO DE REPARTIDOR DESPUÉS DE TODO NO ERA ALGO DESCONOCIDO SU AMIGO GUNTHER LE HABÍA ENSEÑADO OH POR LO MENOS SEO PENSABA Y CONTINUARÍA ASÍ HASTA JUNTAR LO DEL ANILLO POR UNOS MESES , CUANDO CREYÓ QUE TENIA YA LO JUSTO FUE ALA JOYERÍA PERO AY SOPAS¡ LO HABÍAN SUBIDO ASÍ QUE AH TRABAJAR DE NUEVO ¿ COMO PODÍAN HACERLE ESTO A KICK ? POR LO VISTO NO SABÍAN QUIEN ERA EL ?  
POR SU PARTE KENDALL SEGUÍA AUN EN SU PERFECTO MUDO ROSA Y MAS CUANDO LLEGO EDDIE EL NUEVO SUPLENTE EL ERA BLANCO,ALTO( AL REVÉS DE KICK) Y VESTIA DE NEGRO LA MIRO CON HERMOSOS OJOS CAFES PARA PREGUNTARLE POR LA LIBRERIA Y AL INSTANTE SE SINTIO ATRAIDA POR EL LUEGO LE DIO LAS INDICASIONES LE DIJO QUE TAMBIEN HABIA UNA CAFETERIA Y EL AMABLEMENTE LA INVITO ASI QUE EMPEZARON A PALTICAR  
_ ¿ CUAL ES TU NOMBRE HERMOSA ?  
_ SOY KENDALL  
_ KENDALL ... ES MUY HERMOSO  
_ TU CREES  
_ CLARO, A Q HORA TERMINAS?  
- alrededor de las 6  
_PASO POR TI Y TOMAMOS UN CAFE?  
_ NO CREO, VAN A VENIR POR MI  
_ TIENES NOVIO?  
_ SI LO SIENTO  
_ NO TE PREOCUPES NO HAY PROBLEMA  
EDDIE SE FUE DEJANDO A KENDALL SUMIDA EN UN MAR DE DUDAS ACASO SERIA KICK EL INDICADO? 8 AÑOS ES MUCHO Y EL NO SE DECIDIA A NADA ASI Q S EUQEDO SOLO SENTADA AHI SOLO PENSANDO HASTA QUE KICK FUE POR ELLA TIEMPO DES PUES ELLA EMPEZO A NOTAR Q KICK ESTA MUY CANSADO SIN GANAS DE HACER NADA PERO EL SOLO PENSABA EN LA GRAN SORPRESA QUE LE DARIOA A KENDALL Y KENDALL PENSABA Q EL YA NO LA QUERIA ALA MÑANA SIGUIENTE KICK SE LENVANTO MUY TEMPRANO QUE NO ALCANZO A DESPEDIR DE ELLA Y CUANDO KENDALL DESPERTO NOTO QUE KICK YA NO ESTABA Y ESO LA PUSO TRISTE SE DIRIGIO A LA ESCUELA PENSABA EN QUE TENIA QUE TOMAR DECISIONES Y PRONTO. EN EL DESCANSO SE ENCONTRO CON EDDIE SE SENTARON A PLATICAR Y EL SE DIO CUENTA QUE ELLA SETABA MUY TRISTE LA CUESTIONO Y ELLA NO QUISO RESPONDER SOLO SE QUEDARON UNOS INSTANTES VIENDOSE A LOS OJOS EL BRILO RESPLANDECIA EDDIE SOLO LE ACARISIO EL ROSTRO Y EL EL BESO SURGIO MUY NATURAL EN SOLO UNOS SEG DESPUES  
_ DISCULPAME KENDALL NO ...NO LO PUDE EVITAR  
_ NO T PREOCUPES NO PASA NADA TE TENGO QUE IRME ADIOS  
EDDI E LA MIRO ALEJARSE SINTIENDO QUE ELLA ERA ESPECIAL POR SU PARTE KENDALL NO QISO PENSAR EN LO QUE ACABABA DE PASAR ESTABA MUY CONFUNDIDA  
YA EN LA TARDE SALIO DEL TRABAJO Y SEGUI SIN ACLARAR SUS PENSAMIENTOS LLEGO A SU CASA Y NOTO QUE KICK NO LLEGABA UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES SONO EL TEL ERA EDDIE  
_ ¿ QUIEN TE DIO MI NUMERO?  
_ LO SAQUE DE LA LISTA DEL PERSONAL  
_ ESOS SON SOLO PARA EMERGENCIAS  
_ ESTA ES UNA NECESITO VERTE AHORA  
_ ¿NO PUEDE SER MAÑANA?  
_ NO DE VERDAD ES UNA EMERGENCIA  
_ NO EXAGERES  
_ DE VERDAD NECESITO VERTE ¿PUEDE SER EN EL PARQUE EN 10 MIN?  
_ SI VOY, ME PROMETES QUE YA NO ME MOLESTARAS?  
_LO PROMETO  
MIENTRAS KICK SALIA DEL TRABAJO,KENDALL SE DIRIGIA AL PARQUE CUANDO LLEGO EDDIE LA ESTABA ESPERANDO  
_ ¿QUE ES TAN IMPORTANTE?  
LA TOMO DE LAS MANOS Y LA MIRO A LOS OJOS  
_ ME SIENTO ENAMORADO DE TI  
_ QUE? NO NO PUEDO TENGO NOVIO  
_ PERO TU ESTAS SOLA  
_ CLARO QUE NO¡  
_YO CREO QUE SI TE EH VISTO TIENES ESA MIRADA DE SOLEDAD Y TRISTEZA, NO MEGUSTA VERTE ASI  
_ ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADO YO...  
EN ESE INSTANTE LA JALA Y LA VUELVE A BESAR EN ESTA OCASION PUDO CORRESPONDER A LO LEJOS KICK SE QUEDA MIRANDO SIN ENTENDER ENOJADO SE ACERCA Y GRITA  
_ ! KENDALL¡  
_ ¿ KICK?  
_ ¿PORQUE ME HACES ESTO?  
_ ESCUCHA NO ES LO QUE PARECE BUENO SI PERO LO PUEDO EXPLICAR YO TAMBIEN ESTOY SOR PRENDIDA  
_ ¡ QUIEN ES ESTE  
_SOY EDDIE  
KICK SE LE ACERCA Y TOMA A EDDIE DE LA CAMISA MUY ENOJADO LO AMENAZO  
_ ¡ ESCUCHAME NIÑO ELLA ES MI NOVIA Y SI QUIERES SEGUIR RESPIRANDO MEJOR VETE¡  
EDDIE SOLO SE DIO LA VUELTA ,Y LE COMENTO A KENDALL  
_ MAÑANA HABLAMOS EN LA ESCUELA?  
LUEGO SE ALEJO  
DESPUES KICK MIRO CON TRISTEZA A KENDALL Y LE PREGUNTA  
_ KENDALL ...¿ PORQUE ? ... ¿ QUE TE EH HECHO?  
Y ELLA LLORANDO LE CONTESTA  
_¿ QUE QUE ME HICISTE ? NUNCA ME HACES CASO . ÚLTIMAMENTE NI PLATICAMOS , YA NO VAS POR MI A LA ESCUELA, SIEMPRE ESTAS CANSADO Y NO CREAS QUE 8 AÑOS YA ES MUCHO TIEMPO? TU NO TE DECIDES A NADA ERES MUY EGOÍSTA APARTE DE TUS ACROBACIAS NO TE IMPORTA NADA  
_ ESO LO PUEDO EXPLICAR PERO TAL VEZ TENGAS RAZÓN PERO NO ES POR LO QUE TU PIENSAS  
LE ENSEÑA UNA CAJITA Y LE DICE  
_ ÁBRELA ES PARA TI  
ERA UN BELICISMO ANILLO DE COMPROMISO  
_ KICK¡  
_ TUVE QUE TRABAJAR PARA COMPRARLO POR ESO ESTABA CANSADO Y NO TE DIJE NADA POR QUE QUERÍA QUE FUERA SORPRESA  
_ ¡ Y VAYA QUE LO FUE !  
_ SI LO SE PERO AHORA SOLO ME RESTA UNA PREGUNTA KENDALL ¿TE GUSTARIA CASARTE CONMIGO ?  
CON ESTO A AMBOS SE LES OLVIDO LO QUE HABIA PASADO SOLO PENSABAN EN ELLOS Y ELLA LE RESPONDIO  
_ ¡ SIIIIIIIIIIIII! ACEPTO KICK  
_ Y RESPECTO AL ESE TIPO ?  
_ NO TE PREOCUPES NO ES NADIE IMPORTANTE PERDONAME DE VERDAD  
_ Y TU A MI KENDALL POR HACERTE SENTIR QUE YA NO ME IMPÓRTABAS ERES LO MEJOR DESPUES DE AZUL QUE HA PASADO  
_ KICK ¡  
_ ¡ CHIMICHANGA!  
Y LA PAREJA SE FUERON FELICES Y JUNTOS SU CASA

la boda de kick y kendall 2 da parte

by !temisdiez, Mar 18, 2013, 7:09:01 PM

Journals / Personal

POR AHORA LES TRAIGO UNA PEQUEÑA PARTE Y LUEGO LA TERMINARE ES QUE ESTA ALGO LARGA

AL TERMINAR DE HABLAR CON SU MAMA KENDALL SE DIRIGIO A SU HABITACION PARA DESPERTAR A KICK  
_ KICK AMOR …¿ NO LES VAS AVISAR A TUS PADRES ?  
_ SI YA LO HICE ….. EN MIS SUEÑOS  
_ KICK¡  
_ KENDALL …VAN A ENLOQUECER EN CUANTO LES DIGA  
_ NO VAN A ENLOQUECER ….SOLO AVISALES  
_ ESTABIEN LO HARE … EN OTRA VIDA  
_ KICK¡  
_ YA VOY YAVOY …..PERO SIGO DICIENDO QUE NO CREO QUE SEA UNA BUENA IDEA  
_ SOLO LLAMALOS  
CUANDO SE LEVANTO KICK LOHIZO CON POCAS GANAS SOLO TOMO EL TEL Y LLAMO A SU CASA DESEANDO QUE NADIE CONTESTARA PERO NO FUE ASI EL QUE CONTESTO FUE BRAD  
_ HOLA?  
_ AHH HOLA BRAD  
_ VAYA LOOSER HASTA QUE TE ACUERDAS DE NOSOTROS  
_ SI OYE ESTAN MIS PADRES?  
_ CLARO QUENO LOOSER ¿ PARA QUE LOSQUIERES ?  
_ LES TENGO UNA NOTICIA PERO PUEDO CONFIAR EN TI BRAD ?  
_ ¿ QUE NOTICIATE VAS AL EJERCITO? JAJAJAJA  
_ NO ¡  
_ ENTONCES  
_ YO EHHH ME VOY A CASAR  
_ QUE? CON QUIEN CON AZUL TU PATINETA ? JAJAJA  
_YA ENSERIO BRAD SOLO AVISALES EN CUANTO LLEGUEN  
Y LUEGO COLGO EN EL TRANSCURSO DEL DIA , YA ENLA TARDE EN LA CASA DE KICK SUSU PADRES LLEGARON DE UN CONCURSO DE BRIANA CUANDO BRAD LOS OYO BAJO DE SU HABITACION CORRIENDO  
_ ! MAMA ,MAMA¡  
_ ¿Qué PASA BRAD?  
_ ES KICK  
_ ESTABIEN?  
_SI LO QUE PASA ES QUE ME ACABA DE HABLAR  
_ Y?  
_ Y BUENO ME DIJO QUE …. QUE  
_ QUE QUE HIJO?  
_ EL SE VA A CASAR ¡  
_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH MI HERMANO SE VA CASAR ¡  
_ QUEEEEEE¡ MI KICK TE TE TE TENGO QUE HABLARLE  
MIENTRAS EN PARIS LA PAREJA DESYUNABA , UN RATO DESPUES SONO EL TEL  
_ APUESTO QUE SON MISPADRES  
LUEGO KICK SE LEVANTO Y CONTESTA  
_ HOLA?  
_ KICK … SOLO DIME ES VERDAD ?  
_ HOLA MAMA  
_ KICK¡  
_ SI ES VERDAD  
Y EN CUANTO LO DIJO SU MAMA EMPEZO A GRITAR  
KICK TAPO EL EN LO QUE SU MAMA GRITABA TAN FUERTE Y SOLO MIRO A KENDALL  
_ TE ….. LO … DIJE  
LUEGO LO DESTAPO PARA CALMAR A SUS PADRES  
_ MAMA CALMATE¡  
_ KICK ESTO ES GENIAL Y CUADO ?,, EN DONDE? AH YA SE TOMAREMOS EL PRIMER VUELO A PARIS SERA TAN ROMANTICO TE LLEVARE TUTRAJE Y PREPARARE TODO Y…  
_MAMA¡ CALMATE APENAS DECIDIREMOS TODO  
_ OK LO SIENTO PERO TU AMIGO GUNTHE R LO SABE ?  
_ NO MAMA , ESCUCHA KENDALL Y YO VAMOS A DECIDIR TODO LUEGO LE DIRE A GUNTHER Y TE LLAMARE  
_ CLARO HIJO SOLO AVISAME NO LO PUEDO CREERR¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Y DESPUES COLGO  
KICK SE VOLVIO A SENTAR PARA SEGUIR DESAYUNANDO  
_KICK TENEMOS QUE DECIDIR LO DE LA BODA  
_ CLARO EN DONDE QUIERES COMENZAR  
_ QUE TE PARECE LOS PREPARATIVOS ?  
_ MEJOR EL LUGAR  
_ ESTA BIEN  
_ Y EN DONDE TE QUIERES CASAR KENDALL ?  
_ BUENO MI SUEÑO SIEMPRE FUE CASARME CON EL AMOR DE MI V IDA, EN LA PLAYA BAJO UNA HERMOSA PUESTA DE SOL , ESCUCHANDO EL MAR , Y SENTIR UNA SUAVE BRISA QUE ESTUVIERAN TODOS NUESTROS CONOCIDOS Y FAMILIARES  
_ NO SUENA MAL  
_ LO SE , PERO TU MAMA TIENE RAZON AUN NO LE HAS DICHO A GUNTER  
_ LO SE PERO NO ME GUSTARIA DECIRSELO POR TEL MEJOR EN PERSONA  
_ EN ESTAS PESANDO KICK?  
_BUENO UN VIAJE A PARIS ES ALGO CARO,  
_ Y ?  
_ Y SE ME ACABA DE OCURRIR QUE MEJOR VIAJARAMOS A CASA Y CASARAMOS AYA PORQUE SI LO HACEMOS AQUÍ NO TODOS NUESTROS CONOCIDOS PODRAN VENIR Y AYA SI ESTARAN TODOS  
_ NO ES MALA IDEA KICK  
_ GRACIAS .. ENTONCES EMPACAMOS ?  
_ HAE LA RESERVACION  
_ PERO LES AVISAMOS QUE VAMOS PARA ALLA?  
_ MEJOR LES DAREMOS UNA SORPRESA  
DESPUES DE ESTO KENDALL HIZO LA RESERVACION PARA VIAJAR A CASA SE FUERON POR LA NOCHE Y LLEGARON A CASA AL MEDIO DIA  
LUEGO TOMARON TAXI Y FUERON A VER A SUS FAMILIAS

LA BODA DE KICK Y KENDALL 3RA PARTE

by ~kickbuttowski18, Apr 18, 2013, 4:27:33 PM

Journals / Personal

LAMENTO LA DEMORA, PERO ESTUVE OCUPADA PLATICANDO CON UN AMIGO DURANTE ESTE TIEMPO PERO YA FALTA POCO, Y ESPERO QUE DE VERDAD LES GUSTE LA 3RA PARTE QUE TAMBIEN SE LA DEDICO A UN AMIGO EN ESPECIAL

primero fueron a ver a la familia de kendall,al llegar su madre los recibio con alegria los recibio y los invito a pasar  
_hola mami¡_ kendall  
_ mi niña como estas ? veo que trajiste a tu novio hola kick_ sra perkins  
_ hola señora como esta? _ kick  
_ muy bien kick _ sra perkins  
_ y donde esta papa ?_ kendall  
- ya no tarda hija _ sra perkins  
_ bueno lo podemos esperar en realidad venimos aqui para de decirte que ya no nos casaremos en paris  
_ queeeee?... como que ya no te vas a casar ¡ que paso ? que le hisiste vandalo¡ _ sra perkins  
la sra perkins ya se estaba acercando a kick para ahocarlo y kendalll se interpone defendiendolo  
_ MAMA¡ CALMATE ¡ KICK NO ME HIZO NADA deja que termine porfavor _  
en unos minutos la sra se calma aunque aun tenia ganas de ahorcar ah kick y en eso kendall continua  
_ venimos a casa para casarnos aqui con ustedes cerca y todos nuestros amigos as i que venimos para ver si nos querias ayudar _  
_ EN SERIO? CLARO PORQUE NO LA BODA DE MI HIJA SERA LA PERFECTA¡  
y en lo que ellas platicaban sobre la boda kick pensaba  
" si mi mama no se adueña de la boda lo hara ella que terrible castigo""  
en eso llega el padre de kendall y se sorprende al ver su hija en su casa  
_ ¡ kendall !  
_ ¡ hola papi ! corrio y lo abrazo  
" gracias ah dios ya llego el padre " penso kick y lo fue a saludar  
_ hola señor como esta?_ kick  
_ bien hijo y tu ? _ sr perkings  
_ no me quejo _ kick  
_ bueno que bien que nos visitaron ya los extrañabamos jejeje_sr perkins  
_ bueno en realidad papi venimos por que otra cosa vera llegamos a casa para casarnos aqui en mellobrowk_ kendall  
_ QUE BIEN HIJA ESO ES INCREIBLE¡ _ sr perkings  
_ si lo se _ kendall y abarazo a su papa  
y en lo que festejaban kick decidio ir a su casa pero les aviso  
_ ahora regreso kendall_ kick  
_ a donde vas ?_ sr perkins  
_ tengo que ir con mis padres señor _ kick  
_ te acompaño? _ kendall  
_ beuno me salvarias el cuello _ kick  
_ no exageres KICK¡_ kendall  
_ no estoy exageranado _ kendall  
entonces salieron de la la casa de kendall y se fueron caminando a la casa de kick  
_ no te preocupes todo saldra bien_ kendall sonriendo

KENDALL ACOMPAÑÓ A KICK A SU CASA A CONTARLES LA NOTICIA SOBRE LA BODA Y KICK ESTABA ESPANTADO Y KENDALL LE DICE QUE LO AYUDARA, ENTONCES KICK Y KENDALL TOCAN EL TIMBRE DE LA CASA SALIENDO SU PAPA A RECIBIRLO:  
HAROLD: HOLA HIJO TIEMPO SIN VeRNOS Y VEO QUE HAS TRAIDO A LA NOVIA.  
KICK: HOLA PAPA, COMO HAN ESTADO TODOS.  
KENDALL: HOLA SEÑOR BUTTOWSKI COMO ESTAN?  
HAROLD: PASEN USTEDES DOS, TENEMOS QUE PLATICAR TU MADRE QUIERE VERTE INMEDIATAMENTE Y APENAS LOGRÉ QUE SE TRANQUILIZARA, YA SABES COMO SE PONE EN ESO DE LA BODAS Y ASÍ LE HIZO CON LAS BODAS DE LA TIA SALLY.  
KICK: ESPERO QUE LA TIA SALY NO SE DIVORCIE DE NUEVO PORQUE ES LA SEXTA BODA QUE LE REALIZA MI MAMA  
KENDALL: TU TIA SALLY HA ESTADO CASADA SEIS VECES, ES INCREIBLE  
KICK: SI PERO ES MUY COMPLICADO, MEJOR TENEMOS QUE HABLAR CON MAMA ANTES DE QUE SE ALOQUE Y SE ADUEÑE DE NUESTRA BODA.  
ASÍ KICK Y KENDALL ESTUVIERON ESPERANDO EN LA SALA HASTA QUE LA PESADILLA DE KICK SE HIZO REALIDAD: SU MAMA.

HONEY: KICK MI PEQUEÑO BEBÉ SE VA A CASAR, COMO HAS ESTADO?  
kICK: BIEN , BIEN MAMA ESTOY BIEN JOR DEJA DE ABRAZARME PORQUE ME AXFISIAS.

KENDALL: HOLA SEÑORA BUTTOWSKI, COMO HA ESTADO?  
HONEY: BIEN QUERIDA NUNCA CREÍ QUE MI HIJO AL FIN SE CASARIA CON LA PERSONA QUE AMA.  
KENDALL: PUES en eso ESTAMOS JEJE.  
HONEY: BUENO AHORA TENEMOS QUE PLANEAR LA BODA, PRIMERO TENEMOS QUE HACER LAS INVITACIONES, LUEGO EL VESTIDO DE LA NOVIA, LOS ARREGLOS, LA IGLESIA, EL SALON DE FIESTAS, LA COMIDA...

KICK: WOW, WOW, WOW MAMA, MAMA, YA MAMA POR FAVOR, ENTIENDO QUE QUIERAS AYUDAR CON MI BODA PERO KENDALL Y YO TENEMOS TODO BAJO CONTROL NO TE PREOCUPES ESTAMOS EN ESO AHORA.  
KENDALL: NO SE PREOCUPE SEÑORA NO PASARA NADA.

HONEY: PERO QUERIDA QUIERO QUE ESTA BODA SEA PERFECTA.

KICK: LO ENTIENDO MAMÁ PERO ES NUESTRA BODA YA TODO LO TENEMOS PLANEADO, LOS PADRES DE KENDALL NOS APOYARAN CON LA DESICION.  
_KENDALL: NO SE PREOCUPE SEÑORA BUTTOWSKI YA LO TENGO ARREGLADO

KICK: SI ES CIERTO, ADEMÁS KENDALL ES LA MÁS INTELIGENTE SUS PLANES NUNCA FALLAN.

HONEY: OK KICK TU GANAS, LO DEJARE EN MANOS DE USTEDES.  
KICK: GRACIAS MAMÁ ERES INCREÍBLE.

HONEY Y A PROPÓSITO YA LE DIJISTE A GUNTHER QUE TE VAS A CASAR?

KICK: MAMÁ LA VERDAD ES QUE NO LO HE VISTO Y NO SE SI HA LLEGADO DE SU VIAJE, CUANDO LLEGUE VOY A HABLAR CON EL Y YO SERE QUIEN LE ENTREGUE LA INVITACIÓN PERSONALMENTE.

LA BODA DE KICK Y KENDALL CAP4

by ~kickbuttowski18, May 21, 2013, 12:18:35 PM

Journals / Personal

UNA NOCHE LLENA DE PASION  
COMO DICE EL SUBTITULO ESTE CAP 4 TIENE ESCENAS DE PASIÓN , ESTO QUEDA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD SI LA LEEN Y LOS CACHAN SUS PADRES PUES NI MODO JEJEJEJE

EL ESTRES DE LA BODA EMLOQUESIAN A TODOS EN ESPECIAL A HONEY LA MAMA DE KICK QUE AL PESAR DE QUE LA PAREJA DETENIA YA SUS PLANES , DECIDIO HABLAR CON KENDALL PARA AYUDAR UN POCO , EN LO QUE FUERA ASI QUE LA LLAMO A SU CEL

_ HOLA? _ CONTESTO KENDALL  
_ HOLA KENDALL  
_ SRA BUTTOWSKI ¡ COMO ESTA ?  
_ PUES BIEN GRACIAS PERO QUERIA HABLARTE DE LA BODA  
_ YA LE DIJE QUE TENGO TODO CUBIERTO NO SE PREOCUPE  
_ SI LO SE ... PERO AUN ASI QUISIERA AYUDARTE CON EL TRAJE ...LOS PREPARATIVOS ... LAS INVITACIONES ... DIGO NO PUEDES CON TODO  
_ BUENO RECONSCO QUE TIENE ALGO DE RAZON PERO NO SE SI KICK QUIERA  
_ ES MI HIJO DEJA QUE YO ME PREOCUPES POR EL Y TE AYUDARE EN LO QUE SEA  
_ BUENO SI PÈRO KICK DIJO QUE...  
_ SE LO QUE DICE MI KICK AL RESPECTO DE MI Y LAS BODAS NO LE HAGAS CASO LE GUSTA EXAGERAR

_ BUENO GRACIAS SRA BUTTOWSKI ... NO SE QUE DECIR  
_ AH NO TE PREOCUPES ES UN PLACER AHORA ME TENGO QUE IR ... TE VERA DESPUES  
_ BUENO CUIDESE Y ADIOS

AL COLGAR KENDALL SE QUEDO PREOCUPADA POR LO QUE LE HABIAN DICHO DE ELLA Y LAS BODAS Y NO LA DEJO DE MOLESTAR EN TODO EL DIA PENSADO QUE TALVEZ HIZO MAL EN PERMITIR QUE ELLA AYUDARA EN FIN,.

EN LO QUE A KICK RECORRIA TODO MELLOWBROK HACIENDO ACROBACIAS Y RECORDANDO AVENTURAS DESPUES DE UNAS HORAS DECIDIO LLAMAR AH GUNTHER Y A TODOS SUS AMIGOS DE SU VIDA Y EMPEZO CON GUNTHER

_ HOLA ? CONTESTO  
_ HOLA GUNTHER COMO ESTAS  
_ KIIIIIIIIIICK ME ALEGRA TANTO QUE LLAMARAS  
_ IGUAL A MI AMIGO OYE DONDE ANDAS ?  
_ ALGO LEJOS DE MELLOWBROK TODAVIAS FALTA COMO UNAS 3 HORAS EL VUELO ESTA ALGO ATRASADO POR ?  
_ BUENO COMO TE DIJE POR CEL QUE TE TENIA UNA GRAN NOTICIA  
_YA ME DIME CUAL ES  
_ no te lo dire en persona es mejor creeme  
_ mmmmm bueno espero que sea importante  
_ ohhh lo sera llamame en cuanto llegues para ir a recogerlos al aeropuerto te vere despues amigo  
_ bueno adios

en cuanto colgo kick llamo a los demas lego llamo a romina su mejor amiga  
quien se encontraba en grecia con su novio  
_ hola ?  
_ romina que tal ¡  
_ vaya ! que sorpresa hola kick hasta que te acuerdas de mi

_ oye donde andas ?  
_ en grecia con mi novio  
_ QUEEEEEEEEEE ? COMO TIENES NOVIO ? ALELUYA CREÍ QUE NO PASARÍA JEJEJEJEE  
_ MUY GRACIOSO QUE QUIERES ?  
_ HUY QUE GENIO TIENES QUE VENIR A MELLOWBROK  
_ POR?  
_ME VOY AH CASAR  
_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡ OH POR DIOS ¡ Y CUANDO? Y DONDE ?'?

_ AQUÍº EN MELLOWBROK DAAAAAAAAA  
_ AAAAAAA ¡ LLAMARE A TODOS ... LLEVARE EL PASTEL Y LAS INVITACIONES ... Y LO HAGA FALTA  
EN ESO KICK PENSABA AL OÍR LA EMOCIÓN DE SU AMIGA  
" PORQUE TODO EL MUNDO ENLOQUECE CON LAS BODAS?"

_ WOW WOW ROMI CALMATE TE PONES PEOR QUE MI MAMA

_ BIEN YA ENTENDÍ PERO SI LLAMARE A TODOS LOS DEMÁS SERA INCREÍBLE DAREMOS UNA GRAN FIESTA DE DESPEDIDA ANTES DE QUE TENGAS QUE PEDIR PERMISO DE SALIR DE CASA A TU SRA BUTTOWSKI JAJAJAJAJA

_ JAJAJA MUY GRACIOSA ,,, PERO PASA LA VOZ AH TODOS LOS AMIGOS QUE TENGAMOS OÍSTE ?

SI CLARO TOMARE EL PRIMER VUELO Y LLAMARE A LOS DEMÁS DEJA QUE YO ME ENCARGUE DE ESTO SI TE VERÉ AYA ADIÓS

_ SI ADIÓS

EN CUANTO COLGÓ KICK PENSABA EN SU FUTURO QUE LE ESPERABA COMO CASADO Y PASAR EL RESTO DE SU VIDA CON EL AMOR DE SU VIDA Y LA CHICA DE SUS SUEÑOS ,,,  
SOLO TENIA UNA GRAN SONRISA PORQUE SERIA INCREÍBLE TOMO SU SKATE Y RECORRÍA MELLOWBROK  
DESPUÉS DE UNAS HORAS PASO POR UN PUESTO DE FLORES Y VIO UNAS ROSAS RECORDABA DE LO QUE LE HABÍA CONTADO KENDALL CUANDO ERAN SUS PRIMEROS AÑOS DE NOVIOS , LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE UNIERON SUS ALMAS EH HICIERON EL AMOR HASTA QUEDAR DORMIDOS UN PEQUEÑO FLASHPACK

INICIO

KENDALL ::: GUAU KICK UNA LA MEJOR NOCHE DE MI VIDA  
KICK :: LO SE TAMBIÉN LA MIA FUE INCREIBLE  
kendall de casualidad tienes alguna fantasía sensual?

KENDALL::: CLARO QUE TENGO UNA  
KICK:: DIME CUAL ES  
KENDALL:: BUENO QUISIERA QUE ALGÚN DÍA TU Y YO HICIÉRAMOS EL AMOR CON UNOS PÉTALOS DE ROSa Y VELAS AROMÁTICAS ILUMINANDO LA HABITACIÓN Y LAS ROSAS FORMANDO UN CORAZÓN QUE DIGA TE AMO SERIA TAN ROMÁNTICO ¡  
KICK ::: PÉTALOS DE ROSA? SI SERIA MUY ROMÁNTICO Y ALGÚN DÍA TE LA CUMPLIRÉ  
KENDALL::: ENSERIO?  
KICK : CLARO POR TI LO QUE SEA

FIN DEL FLASHPACK

RECORDANDO ESTO DECIDIÓ DARLE UNA HERMOSA SORPRESA COMPRO TODO PARA HACERLA LA FANTACIA REALIDAD  
FUE AL HOTEL DONDE ESTABAN HOSPEDADOS Y ADORNO LA HABITACIÓN , LUEGO LE ENVIÓ UN MENSAJE AH KENDALL DICIENDO QUE ERA URGENTE Y QUE LA ESPERABA EN EL HOTEL EN LA NOCHE

DIERON LAS 8 PM Y KENDALL ESTABA ENTRANDO A LA HABITACIÓN , CUANDO ABRIÓ LA PUERTA ESTABA TODO OSCURO ILUMINADO CON VELAS , CON ROSAS EN LA CAMA FORMANDO UN GRAN CORAZÓN , SE QUEDO SIN PALABRAS VOLTEO Y VIO A KICK DESNUDO Y ESPERÁNDOLA SE ACERCO Y LA BESO APASIONADAMENTE  
_ KICK QUE HACES ?  
_ BUENO RECODABA esa vez QUE TE PROMETÍ QUE ALGÚN DÍA TE CUMPLIRÍA TU FANTACIA DE LAS ROSAS Y YO, NUNCA FALLO  
_ TU LO HICISTE POR MI? AY KICK ¡  
_ LO QUE SEA POR TI KENDALL  
KICK LA BESO TIERNA MENTE AL TIEMPO QUE LA EMPEZABA A DESVESTIR EN ESO LA LEVANTO Y LA LLEVO LA LA CAMA SOBRE LAS ROSAS , BESANDO PROFUNDAMENTE Y CON PASIÓN LA DESVISTIÓ Y LENTAMENTE EMPEZABA A BESAR SU CUELLO LUEGO BAJO HASTA LOS PECHOS DE KENDALL DONDE EMPEZÓ AH CHUPARLOS CON TERNURA  
ELLA GEMÍA Y SE ARQUEABA DEL PLACER ,, MIENTRAS EL BAJABA HASTA SU INTIMIDAD DONDE LA LAMIO HASTA QUEDAR EMPAPADA Y HÚMEDA ,,,  
KICK SE ÉXITO AUN MAS CON LOS GEMIDOS DE KENDALL Y YA NO SE PUDO AGUANTAR , LA PENETRO CON LENTITUD PARA NO LASTIMARA Y CUANDO SE SINTIÓ TOTALMENTE DENTRO DE ELLA LA VEÍA TOTALMENTE EXCITADA Y LO BESABA PROFUNDAMENTE Y EL CORRESPONDÍA EN LO QUE ELLA LE RESGUÑEABA LA ESPALDA Y ABRIENDO AUN MAS LAS PIERNAS PARA RECIBIRLO AUN MAS ,EL LA ACARICIABA Y LE SONREÍA CON MUCHO AMOR ,,KICK NO PUDO RESISTIRLO MAS ACELERO EL RITMO Y ELLA MOVÍA LAS CADERAS AL IGUAL, VARIOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS LLEGARON AL PUNTO MAS ALTO Y SE BAÑARON MUTUAMENTE CON INTENSIDAD Y GIMIENDO DEL PLACER , LOS DOS SATISFECHOS , SE AMABAN Y CAYERON EN UN SUEÑO PROFUNDO UN SENTIMIENTO DE PERTENENCIA MUTUA  
SE APODERABA DE ELLOS

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE SUS ROSTROS SE VEÍAN FELICES Y EMPEZARON A DESPERTASE LENTAMENTE

_ BUENOS DÍAS KICK  
- buenos días como dormiste ?  
_ INCREÍBLE FUE LA MEJOR NOCHE DE MI VIDA GRACIAS  
_ NO ES NADA

SE BESARON UN RATO , DESPUÉS SE BAÑARON Y SE PREPARARON PARA SALIR AH CONTINUAR CON SUS PLANES

CAP 5 LA TRAICION DE KICK

by ~kickbuttowski18, Jun 15, 2013, 12:29:57 PM

Journals / Personal

LA BODA DE KICK Y KENDALL

LMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANSA EH ESTADO MUY Ocupada ESTOS DIAS COMO LES DIJE EL CAP 5 ESPERO QUE LS GUSTE MUCHO COMENTES Y SOBRE TODO LE AGRADEZCO MUCHO A MI KICK POR ESTA inpiracion QUE ME LLEVO A HACER ESTE GRAN CAP OJALA LES GUSTE MUCHO DE VERDAD MAS TARDE EL CAP 6 PARA MAS DETALLES CONSULTEN MI DA SI QUIEREN UNANSE A MI CANAL OH EN CARA COMO TEMISTTOWSKI DIEZ

Disfrutenlo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

UNOS DIAS DESPUES DE LA NOCHE DE LA PASION TODO EL MUNDO SE ESTABA Ocupado PREPARABAN PARA LA GRAN BODA , EL LO QUE FUE POR RETROCESO SUSU AMIGOS AL AEROPUERTO Kendall, PREPARAVA EL VESTIDO DE NOVIA DICHA Y FELICIDAD ESTAN POR VENIR OH AL MENOS ESO creian, ,

FIN EN TODO EL MUNDO POR AHORA Ocupado KICK FUE AL POR aropuerto GUNHER Y Jakie LLEGANDO EMPEZARON A PLATICAR

_ KICK BIEN ESPERO QUE SEA DE VERDA IMPORTANTE _

_ CLARO ... LEEE ESTO

_ QUE ES?

_ SOLO LEE

GUNTHER TOMO Y leyo ERA LA INVITACION A LA BODA SOLO DECIA ESTAS INVITADO A LA BODA DE KICK Y KENDALL

_ KICK ESTO ES VERDAD? _

_ CLARO AMIGOS ME VOY AH CASAR ¡

SOLO DE LA FELICIDAD Y GUNTHER Jakie FELICITARON A KICK, Y LO ABRAZABAN MUY FUERTE

_ YA CHICOS TRAQUILOS ME VAN A MATAR

_ OK OK VOY AH SER TU PADRINO VERDAD?

_ CLARO POR ESO QUE quieria VINIERAN

LUEGO POCO A POCO Llegaron LOS DEMAS AMIGOS DE LA PAREJA TODOS EMOCIONADOS EMPEZARON A festejar TODO EL DIA

EN FIN AL PASAR DE LOS DIAS PATADA HACIA Acrobacias POR TODO MELLOWBROK Y EN LA COLINA DEL MUERTO SE ENCONTRO CON QUIEN MENOS ESPERABA,, ERA ESCARLATA Rosseti ELLA HABIA Cambiado ERA MAS HERMOSA Y TAMBIEN EN SU PRACTICABA SKATE Y PRONTO VIO A KICK FUE HACIA EL

_ HOLA KICK _ LO SALUDA alegremente

_ SCARLET COMO TE VA ¡

_ MUY BIEN

_ QUE BUENO

_ TENGO HACE DE HAMBRE KICK VAMOS A COMER ALGO

SE DIRIGIERON AL CENTRO DE MELLOWBROK EN SKATE LUEGO DE PEDIR Y SENTARSE

_ Y Cuéntame cómo TE VA KICK

_ PUES MUY BIEN NO ME Quejo Y AH TI?

_ TAMBIEN RENUNCIE AL PROGRAMA DE TINA A veses

_ GUAU EN SERIO QUE BIEN ¡

LUEGO DE PLATICAR Y REIR UN RATO ESCARLATA SE PUSO SERIA, MIRO A LOS OJOS DE TIRO Y LE DIJO CON SERIEDAD

_ KICK?

_ SI SCAR

_ TENGO ALGO QUE Decirte

_ CLARO QUE PASA?  
SCARLET Suspira Y CUNTINUA

_ ESCUCHA DESDE HACE AÑOS HE OCULTADO UN SECRETO PERO YA NO ME PUEDO CALLAR _ SCARLET LE TOMA LAS MANOS AH KICK Y CONTINUA

_ KICK tu me gustas Y QUIERO QUE SEAS MI NOVIO _

_ Scarlett, me encantaria Estar a tu lado Pero desgraciadamente ya no Podemos Estar juntos.

_ QUE POR QUE? Acaso NO TE GUSTO?

_ Scarlett si me gustas, Pero ESO ya no sera Posible, yo ya Tengo novia ya instancia de parte ya estoy comprometido.

scarlett: QUE? PORQUE?

Tiro: Scarlett, encontre mi pareja, yo la amo y ella me ama ami.

Scarlett: Y como se llama la Afortunada?

Kick: Kendall Perkins.

Scarlett: QUE? Ésto debe Ser Una broma, ella no es como tu, en Cambio Igual Que yo soy tu.

Kick:. SCAR, Las Cosas Cambian Durante El Tiempo, ya no soy el Mismo de Antes ME EH ENAMORADO DE ELLA perdidamente

Y ESTO NO Puede Ser

Por Otra Parte kendall ESTABA Buscando Un Buen lugar pára COMER

IBA CON SUS AMIGAS, AYUDANDOLA CON EL VESTIDO Y LOS ARREGLOS

_ NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE Casaras KENDALL ¡_ HANNA

_ SI ERA COSA DE ESPERARSE SABIA QUE USTEDES 2 llegaria LEJOS_ ROMI

_ SI LO SE CHICAS NI YO LO PUEDO CREER _ KENDALL

KENDALL Y LAS CHICAS recorrian EL CENTRO COMERCIAL ALEGRE Y Riendo POR OTRA PARTE ESCARLATA Y KICK seguian HABLANDO

_ BUENO KICK _ DICE SCARLET DESILUCIONADA CONTINUA_ Y SE QUE Llegue ALGO TARDE PERO ... BUENO ... CREI QUE ME ESPERARIAS ... EN FIN CREO QUE YA NO TENGO NADA QUE HACER AQUÍ ... YO REGRESE SOLO POR TI ... PERO ANTES DE QUE ME VALLA ... TE PUEDO BESAR?

_ QUE? ... PERO YO

_ SE QUE ES INDEVIDO QUE TE VAS A CASAR PERO FALTA MUCHO SOLO ES UN BESO inosente ... EN LOS LABIOS DEL QUE SOLO TU Y YO SABREMOS Y QUE TE Prometo Te Dejare EN PAZ

_ ... PERO YO ... NUNCA HE SIDO INFIEL

_ Mmmmmm BUENO EN EL cachete?

LUEGO DE PENSARLO UN RATO KICK SE RESISTIA A SER INFIEL. NUNCA LO HABIA HECHO PERO NO quieria SCARLET QUE SE FUERA TRISTE TOTAL DE UN BESO EN EL cachete QUE HAY DE MALO?

_ BUENO ESO ME PARECE Razonable PERO SOLO EN EL cachete

LUEGO KICK ACERCA Lentamente SUSU LABIOS AL ROSTRO DE ESCARLATA,,, ELLA SE mantenia ASI DE LADO CUANDO ESTABA A KICK centrimetros UNOS ... ... QUE Voltea rapidamente QUE LA BESA EN LOS LABIOS CUANDO REACCIONO KICK ERA TARDE LA BESABA Y LE parecio EXTRAÑO NO quieria PENSAR, SOLO CERRO SUS OJOS Rogando QUE NADIE LOS VIERA ... ...

PERO NO FUE ASI ...

UNA DE LAS AMIGAS DE KENDALL TENIA HAMBRE YJUSTO ESTABAN PASANDO POR LOS RESTAURANTES CUANDO DE PRONTO HANNA volteo VIO A SCARLET Y AH KICK JUNTOS besandose ¡ ¡

AH _ KENDALLL?

ENSEGUIDA KENDALL volteo A HANNA ELLE SEÑALABA HACIA KICK Y SCARLET KENDALL Voltea Y NO LO PODIA CREER

_ KICK? _

SE ACERCA A LA Esena Furiosa PERO ANTES DEL RETROCESO CORTO EL BESO Y EMPUJO AH SCARLET PERO YA ERA TARDE KENDALL SE Acerco Furiosa

_ CLARENCE Buttowski ¡

_ KENDALL?

_ QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO KICK?

_ KENDALL ... AMOR NO ES LO QUE PARECE

_ QUE NO ES LO QUE PARECE TE VI besándote CON ELLA ¡

_ NO NO NO CLARO QUE ELLA NO ...

_ CALLATE CLARENCE ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER _ DICE KENDALL Llorando _ QUE TU ME HISIERAS ESTO A MI

KENDALL LE LENVANTA LA MANO AH KICK Y ZAZ TREMENDO CACHETADON EL cachete DE KICK QUEDO ROJO DE VERDAD TODOS MIRABAN IMPACTADOS Y KENDALL seguia llorando Y CONTINUA

_ NO PUEDO CRERR QUE DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE ME Vivimos engañes Y SI ASI LO QUIERES SABES QUE LA BODA SE CANCELA _ KENDALL SE QUITA EL ANILLO , EL VESTIDO DE NOVIA Y SE LO AVIENTA A KICK CONTINUA_ TOMA TU ANILLO, EL VESTIDO, TE ODIO Y NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN MI VIDA TE ODIO CLARENCE ¡TE ODIO

KENDALL SE ALEJA CORRIENDO Llorando SUS AMIGAS DE VAN TRAS DE ELLA TAMBIEN VA KICK HANNA PERO LO DETIENE

_ NO CREO QUE KENDALL QUIERA VER A UN TRAIDOR

_ PERO TENGO QUE EXPLICARLE VAMOS HANNA ¡

_ NO KICK LA Regaste DE VERDAD ESO ES TRAICION Y JAMAS LO CREI DE TI KICK

ASI LAS CHICAS SE fuerón CORRIENDO A Alcanzar A KENDALL Y ESCARLET SE QUEDA A LADO DE KICK

Y SAQUE LA MIRA FURIOSO

_ VEZ? POR TU CULPA LA PERDI ERES LO PEOR SCAR POR TU CULPA PERDI A MI CHICA

SCAR SE FUE MUY TRISTE vengativa Y SE FUE PENSANDO

(HARE LO QUE SEA PARA QUE NO TE CASES Kick Buttowski Y SERAS MIO)

LUEGO SE RETIRO

KICK ESTABA DEBASTADO TODO PASO MUY RAPIDO DE UN MOMENTO TENIA A KENDALL Y OTRO YA NO NO LO PODIA CRER CON EL VESTIDO Y EL ANILLO EN MANO, DECIODIO QUE NO IBA A tirar TAN BELLOS RECUERDOS DE LA VIDA CON KENDALL, ASI QUE FUE A SU CASA EN CUANTO LLEGO LO recibio SU MAMA

_ QUE QUIERES? _ LE DIJO MUY MOLESTA

_SEÑORA? ... QUE LE PASO ... BUENO ME LO DIRA DESPUES TENGO QUE HABLAR CON KENDALL ...

_ NO CRE O QUE ELLA QUIERA VERTE TRAIDOR, ... QUE POCA TIENES DE VENIR AQUÍ KICK YO CREI QUE JAMAS SE LO harias A MI KENDALL ... MEJOR Lagarte DE AQUÍ

LA MAMA DE KENDALL YA SABIA DE LO QUE HABIA PASADO

UNA FLASH BACK

KENDALL Llegado ANTES HABIA Llorando VIO A SU MAMA

_ KENDALL? QUE TE PASO? _ DICE SU MAMA Sorprendida

KENDALL VA HACIA DE ELLA Llorando A ABRAZARLA

_ MAMA KICK ME TRAICIONO¡

_QUE ? COMO QUE TE TRAICIONO ?

_ SI MAMA LO VI BESANDOSE CON OTRA CHICA EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL ¡

_ ME LAS A PAGAR HIJA

_ NO MAMA LA BODA SE CANCELA NO QUIERO SABER MAS DE EL ¡

FIL FLASCH BACK

ASI ES LA MAMA DE KENDALL LO SABIA Y ESTABA DE VERDAD FURIOSA CON KICK

_PERO SEÑORA USTED NO ENTIENDE TENGO QUE DECIRLE QUE NO ES LO QUE ELLA PIENSA

_ YA ME OISTE NO TE QUIERE VOLVER A VER

ESO LE AZOTA LA PUERTA EL A CARA A KICK EL SE RETIRA CON LA CARA BAJA TRISTE PERO NO SE RINDIO , ASI QUE SU FUE L PATIO HACIA EL CUARTO DE KENDALL LA VENTANA ESTABA CERRADA ASI QUE SE FUE POR UN GANCHO A SU CASA REGRESO Y LO LANZO ALA VENTANA DE KENDALL SE ENGANCHO LA CUERDA SEGURA TREPO EN CUANTO LLEGO A LA VENTANA TOCO ,

_KENDALL... KENDALL

_ QUE QUIERES ¡

_VAMOS MI AMOR DEJAME EXPLICARTE

_ NADA DE MI AMOR KICK ¡ YO TE AMO Y NO LO PUEDO CRRER DE TI

_ TAMBIEN TE AMO NENA PERO LAS COSAS NO PASARON ASI

- SI CLARO TU AMARME YA VI QUE NO KICK -

le cierra la ventana haciendo que el gancho en el que kick estaba colgado se safara y kick cayo adolorido, no le importaban sus heridas de la caida solo lo que habia hecho era peor eso le dolia mas miarando la ventana de kendall triste con algunas lagrimas se fue a casa, a su cuarto , solo se tiro la cama recordando todo se le salian una cuantas lagrimas pero algo en su interior le decia

"Vamos kick tu Nunca te rindes recuperala la amas" Y LLAMO A GUNTHER EN CUANTO CONTESTO

_ HOLA ?  
_ GUNTHER AMIGO TIENES QUE VENIR A MI CASA AHORA

_ KICK ESTAS BIEN QUE PASO ?

_LUEGO TE CUENTO CUANDO VENGAS

_ BIEN VOY PARA AYA

EN CUANTO GUNTER LLEGO KICK LE CONTO LO QUE HABIA PASADO

_ NO... LO... PUEDO... CRERR... KICK _ GUNTHER PREOCUPADO

_LO SE Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE ELLA NO ME DEJA EXPLICARLE

_ BUENO ESTO SERA PEOR DE QUE EN SECUNDARIA CUANDO DIJISTE QUE TE ENCANTABA HACERLA ENOJAR Y ELLA TE OYO

_NOS OYO GUNTHER -

- A SI CLARO Y BUENO QUE HAREMOS ?

_ NO LO SE PENSAREMOS

_ SI SABES QUE LO PADRES DE KENDALL SE pondran FURIOSOS - GUNTHER CON Preocupación

_ QUE BUENO ERES RECONDANDO GUNTHER _ KICK CON sarcasmo

Y SIGUIERON PENSANDO

MIENTRAS en el cuarto kendall entro su padre la miro

_ Hija Que Paso?

_ papa kick me traiciono

_ QUE ? PERO COMO

_ LO VI BESANDOSE CON ALGUIEN MAS EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL _

FURIOSO SE FUE A LA CASA DE LOS BUTTOWSKI

GRITANDO

_ KICK¡,,, KICK¡

SU PADRES DE KICK ABRE LA PUERTA ,,, VIERON A EL PADRE DE KENDALL DE VERDAD FURIOSO ACERCANDONSE

_ DONDE ESTA KICK ? _ PREGUNTO

_ VAMOS SEÑOR PERKINS CALMESE ¡ _ DIJO HONEY LA MAMA DE KICK

_ NADA DE CALMESE SU HIJO ME LAS VA A PAGAR NADIE LE HACE ESO A MI HIJA¡

_ PERO QUE LE HIZO A KENDALL?_ PREGUNTO EL PADRE DE KICK

_SU HIJO TRAICIONO A MI HIJA SE ESTABA BESANDOSE CON OTRA CHICA A DIAS DE LA BODA

GUTHER VIO POR LA VENTANA ERA EL PADRE DE KENDALL Y ESTABA DE VERDAD FURIOSO

_ BUENO KICK FUE UN HONOR CONOCERTE

_ GUNTHER DE QUE HABLAS ?

_AYA BAJO TE BUSCAN PARA MATARTE SOLO ME RESTA DECIR QUE CADA DIA A TU LADO FUE EL DIA MAS INCREIBLE DE MI VIDA

_ QUE ?''_ KICK

KICK MIRO POR LA VENTANA LUEGO A GUNTHER EL LE PREGUNTA

_ KICK QUE HARAS ?

_ ENFRENTAR ESTO

KICK SALE DE SU CUARTO EN LO QUE SUS PADRES DISCUTIAN CON EL SEÑOR PEKINS EL SE ACERCABA MAS A LA PUERTA

_ MAMA ... PAPA ... YO ME ENCARGO SR PERKINS ?

_ KICK COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO A KENDALL

_ YO LE EH INTENTADO EXPLICARLE A ELLA Y NO ME DEJA

_ NADIE LE HACE ESO AMI FAMILIA Y SALE VIVO ¡_ SR PERKINS CON FURIA Y

LENVANTA EL PUÑO Y ZAZ DIRECTO A LA CARA DE KICK , EL CAYO , EL SR PRKINS QUIERIA CONTINUAR PERO EL PADRE DE KICK LO DETUVO LE DIJO QUE SE FUERA Y SU MADRE DE KICK

SANABA LAS HERIDAS DE KICK LO METIERON A LA CASA AH CURARLO

ES A CASA DE LO SEÑORES PERKINS .. MAS TARDE LO PADRES SALIERON DEJANDO A KENDALL SOLA ELLA SEGUIA DEPRIMIDA DE PRONTO ALGUIEN ENTRA A SU CASA Y LE CORTAN LA LUZ

ASUSTADA KENDALL LA RECORIA CON UNA LINTERNA

_ KICK SI ERES TU TE JURO QUE ESTO SERA PEOR _ DECIA ENOJADA

PERO NADIE RESPONDIO SEGUIA RECORIENDO LA CASA... DE PRONTO ALGUIEN APARECE DE TRAS DE ELLA

_ HOLA KENDALL¡_?¿

ELLA RECONOCIO LA VOZ

... ERA EDDIE SU AMIGO DE PARIS

_ ETNON ? QUE HACES AQUI ?_ KENDALL SORPRENDIDA

_ HO NADA SOLO VIENDO COMO ME OLVISTE EN PARIS _ ETNON ACERCANDOCE Lentamente

_ YO NO TE Olvide _ seguia KENDALL SORPRENDIA

_ AH NO?

CUANDO TERMINA LA ORACION ETNON SUJETA A KENDALL Y LE TAPA LA BOCAY LA NARIZ CON UN PAÑUELO QUE LA DURMIO Y LUEGO DESPARECIERON SIN DEJAR NI UN RASTRO DE ELLOS

CAP 6 KENDALL... EN DONDE ESTAS ? PARTE 1

by ~kickbuttowski18, Jul 23, 2013, 6:16:07 PM

Journals / Personal

LA BODA DE KICK Y KENDALL ... ASI ES EL CAP 6 DE HISTORIA ESTA AQUÍ VERAN QUE VALE LA PENA EL LEER ESTA HISTORIA DESDE EL PRINCIPIO PUES CADA VEZ SE PONE MAS Emocionante Y TENDRA ESTE CAP 2 PARTES POR HOY SERA LA PRIMERA YA QUE TENDRA ACCION Y NUEVOS PERSONAJES Y EN ESTOS DIAS SERA LA 2DA PARTE O MAS DE 2 PARTES JE AUN NO SE PERO SI VALE LA PENA

...

A UNOS DIAS DESPUES LOS PADRE DE KENDALL REGRESARON DE SU VIAJE DE NEGOCIOS PERO LA CASA ESTABA VACIA

- KENDALL HIJA LLEGAMMOS ¡_ SR Perkings

_ KENDALL? HIJA CONTESTA _ SRA P.

_ VOY A BUSCARLA A SU CUARTO DE SEGURO ESTA DORMIDA_ SR P

_ SI CARIÑO YO LA BUSCO EN EL ESTUDIO _ SRA P

LAS HORAS PASABAN BUSCANDOLA POR TODA LA CD Y NO ENCONTRARON RASTRO DE ELLA

_ RICHARD EN DONDE ESTARA?

- DE SEGURO ESTA CON ESE TARADO DE KICK,, YA VENGO

_ ESPERA VOY CONTIGO

_ POR? SOLO HABLARE

_ 1 DE SEGURO HARAS UNA estupidez Y 2 NO TE CREO QUE SOLO LES Hables

Y CUANDO Llegaron HAROLD LOS ATENDIO

_ HOLA SR Buttowski PUEDO HABLAR CON PATADA?

_ KICK_ GRITO_ VEN ACA DE INMEDIATO

EL MUCHACHO contesto

_ QUE

- VEN AQUI: HAROLD

_ ESTA TODO BIEN SR PEKINGS?

_ EN DONDE ESTA MI HIJA

_ DE QUE ESTA HABLANDO?

_ KENDALL NO ESTA EN LA CASA Y TU Fuiste EL ULTIMO QUE LA VIO

_ Si fui el ultimo PERO ELLA NO ESTA CONMIGO DONDE ESTA?

_ DIMELO TU

_ YO HE ESTADO CON MI FAMILIA Y GUNTHER

_ BUENO GRACIAS KICK SOLO TE CREIAMOS Preguntar

LUEGO Salieron, DEJANDO A LA FAMILIA YA PATADA CON MUCHAS DUDAS

_ KICK EN DONDE ESTA KENDALL? _ GUNTHER

_ NO LO SE GUNTER HAY QUE BUSCARLA

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

MIENTRAS TANTO EN ALGUN LUGAR KENDALL SE ENCUENTRA AUN DORMIDA Y POCO A POCO empezo A DESPERTAR

_ EN DONDE ESTOY?

_ VAYA AL FIN DESPERTARTE KENDALL

ELLA reconocio LA VOZ

_ ETNON? Suéltame AHORA ¡

_ ME TEMO QUE NO LO HARE

_ PORQUE HACES ESTO?

_ POR QUE TE AMO Y QUIERO UNA oportinidad

_ JA ¡NO LO CREO ADEMAS TENGO A ALGUIEN MAS ESTOY CON RETROCESO LO OLVIDAS?

_ MMMM NO CREO QUE NO YA QUE SE QUE SE SEPARARON A COSTA DE UNA "traición"

_ COMO TE ENTERASTE Y COMO ME ENCONTRASTE?

_ DIGAMOS QUE SIEMPRE ESTUVE CERCA

_ Y?

_ Y ME ENTERE DE TIRO Y DE TI NO LO PODIA CREER QUE ME HAYAS OLVIDADO, PERO LUEGO CONOCI A UNA MUJER

_ A QUIEN SCARLET? KICK ME ENGAÑO CON ELLA

_ NO ... NO LO hizó Y SI ES SCARLLETT

_ QUE?

_ EXACTO .. KICK NUNCA TE ENGAÑO ... VERAS SCAR Y YO QUE TE sabiamos COMPRARIAS TODO PARA TU BODA EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL ... LO UNICO QUE Faltaba ERA QUE ESTUVIERA AHI KICK Y ESO FUE MUY FACIL SCARLLET SE ENCARGO DE EL LUEGO LE DIJO LO QUE SENTIA POR EL Y QUE LA Besara KICK PERO SE RESISTIO DIJO QUE NO PODIA enganar A LA MUJER QUE AMA _ SE ME SALEN LAS LAGRIMAS Y CONTINUO _ ETNON _ LUEGO SCAR INSISTIO CON UNO EN LA Mejilla CUANDO SE LO IBA A DAR SE volteo BESO Y UN RETROCESO DESPUES LLAME LA ATENCION DE TUS AMIGAS PARA QUE VIERAN AL POBRE SAQUE LO DEMAS LO HISITE TU ... .

KENDALL ESTABA EN shock POR LO HABIA ESCUCHADO A Pesar QUE NO LO PODIA CREER CONTINUA

_ PERO PORQUE?

_ SCAR JURO QUE AMA A kick Y dice QUE SE MERECE ALGO MEJOR QUE TU O TAL VEZ UN CAPRICHO NO SE

_ Y YO? ... PORQUE NUNCA HE AMADO A NADIE VERAS MI FORTUNA POR SOLO TENGO INTERESADAS A MI ALREDEDOR,,, PERO CUANDO NOS BESAMOS TE SENTÍ TAN DIFERENTE, TAN REAL, QUE Me enamoré de ti Y ESTUVE DE Acuerdo CON ESTO PERO LUEGO SE NOS SALIO DE MANDO Y SE complicó AUN MAS

_ QUE TANTO?

_ MUCHO POR ESO ESTAS AQUI

_ Y YO POR QUE?

_ SOLO QUIERO UNA OPORTIDAD CONOCEME Y SI DESPUES SI NO Cambias DE OPINIÓN CON LOS DIAS Te Dejare IR Y DESAPARECERE DE TU VIDA PARA SIEMPRE ..

PERO ETNON mentia

_ ME HALAGAS EDDIE PERO NO PUEDO

LA MIRADA DE EDDIE CAMBIO DE TIERNA A AMENAZANTE

_ 'Entonces' ESTO SERA A LA FUERZA

KENDALL SE empezo A enojar

_ KICK TE MATARA EN CUANTO SE ENTERE DE ESTO

_ NO LO CREO YA QUE EL NI Siquiera DE ACUERDA DE TI

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA POLICIA MELLOWBROK invadio LA CASA DE LOS Perkings Recogiendo TODA EVIDENCIA DE LA SRTA KENDALL MIENTRAS EL DTVE AaRON Tayber SE ENCARGO DEL CASO Y DE LOS PADRES DE LA Desaparecida empezo CON LA MADRE

_ SRA Perkings DEBE calmarse

_ CALMARME? MI HIJA desaparecio ¡

LUEGO FUE CON EL PADRE

_ BIEN SR Perkings QUIEN FUE EL ULTIMO QUE LA VIO POR ULTIMA VEZ

_ ... FUE FUE ... SU Prometido ... CLARENCE Buttowski

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

QUE MALA ONDA LE ECHARAN LA CULPA A KICK Y YO SOY MALA Y LO Dejare EN SUSPENSO MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA

CAP 7 K. E. D. E.? SIEMPRE SI TU Y YO

by ~kickbuttowski18, 3 days, 21 hours ago

Journals / Personal

Para Los Que No entienden el titulo es kendall en Dónde Estás? ... Aquí va una versión algoritmos de sexo debido A QUE kendall padece del síndrome de ESTO colmo Que Para Qué los lo SABEN ES CUANDO el secuestrador Creer enamorarse de SU secuestrador pERO no es asi es Solo Una Defensa del cerebro Adapte oh muere

oh no LO es?

...

MIENTRAS en la comisaria la investigacion dela Joven perkins continua el aaron Tayler investigas TODO about ella doc llego la comiciaria ERAN LOS Resultados del adn Que se encontro en Una ventada El cuarto de kendall

_ Dtve Tiene Que ver ESTO ¡

_ Que es?

_ Hijo de los Resultados del adnque Pidio

_ Damelos

_ Enseguida sr

De Cuando el dvte abrió el carpeta de los Resultados y la huella Que se enconytro en la ventana le pertene a Una persona en solitario

_ Clarence francis buttowski investíguenlo

_ Claro teniente ... el muchacho Es Mejor Conocido Como remate , acróbata, termino suspensión Estudios, era muy problematico, lo arrestaron porción pecado Permiso Para entrar al centro comercial de noche y demandado porción GOLPEAR una ONU Ciudadano Reynaldo lo demando Por Lesiones , salio libre y vivio porción kendall porción 8 anos y es Casi Todo

_ COMO CASI Que?

_ AAAA sr no es problematico con los vecinos y los vieron una patada y kendall Por Última Vez en el Centro Comercial discutían porciones algoritmos y De Ahi no hay mas

_ Bueno voy a traerlo párrafo averiguarlo

(While en la residencia buttowki)

_ Kendall LLEVO Días sin verte es Dónde Estás?

_ No lo se saque,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, PARECE Que se esfumo

_ Nadie me quitara a mi esposa-

_ Pero ella sí quiso alejar de ti Tiro

_ No la `perdare tan Fácil nadie me la quitara ademas Recuerda Que yo te ayude una cola jekie sí Casara contigo gunther Recuerdas?

_ Si PORQUE 1 fingiste demencia ,,,, 2 Que Estabas Muy mal es el hospital,,,, 3 perdida de memoria yyyyyyyyyy 4 le dijiste Que te retirabas permanentemente de las acrobacias Recuerdas ... patear?

_ Mmmmmm ... si lo Hice y funciono sí fijo en ti y el CASI casaron enseguida

_ si y ya te Dije Que No le eches en Cara Tiro

_ No es gunther Que solo ... Yo la amo ... la amo tanto Que No La Quiero Perder,,, No Se Que Haría pecado ella solo ayudame amigo ...

_ Awww que tierno saque ... Párrafo ESO ESTAMOS LOS AMIGOS

_ Ghunter

_ PERDON

_ YA ANDANDO

_Pero Saque Adonde?

_ Como Que un where al Cuarto de Kendall y entraremos Por La Ventana

_ Claro con espias ¡

_ Si y sigueme

Al Llegar a la ventana con Una cuerda y gancho. Hasta trataron al Cuarto y entraron

_ Wow que lindo Cuarto

_ Lo se hermoso no?

_ Ahora que?

_ Busca Algo Que nos Pistas De ella

_ Si patada ... mira Tiene Varias fotos de Todos Nosotros awwww also tu y ella es de La Primera Vez Que bailaron con corazones awwww me la PUEDO quedaràs?

_NOO ¡ ES NUESTRA SOLO SIGUE BUSCANDO

EN LO QUE SOSTIENE LA PATADA POR UNOS MIN Sonriendo

_ ERES BELLISIMA KENDALL _ DECIA_ Y TE encontrare

_ Y YO TE AYUDARE _ DICE Ghunter ASUSTADON UNA PATADA Y SACANDOLO DE SU TRANCE

(MIENTRAS Tanto en algun Lugar con kendall y etnon )

_ Sabes kendall ¿Vamos a Celebrar

_ Que Celebrar ¡

_ Bueno Aun no te Han encontrado y Es Mejor para mi

_ Que cinico Eres

_ Gracias Ahora cenaremos algoritmo ya vengo

Aunque no lo creean etnon sí comportaba mas amable atendía Mejor un kendall y ESO a ella la alagaba Que bien no?

_ Oye kendall PORQUE no me platicas mas de Tiro ese?

_ Que QUIERES sable?

_ No lo se como sí conocieron?

_ Bueno según rubro mi mama desde bebe, Pero crecimos nos empezamos a odiar Años Después Nuestro Amor FUE CRECIENDO Y Me Pidio QUE FUERA sU novia Enfrente de Todos je, era LÃ enviadia de Las Chicas Pues patada era el chico mas Deseado de la preparatoria

_ Mmmmmmm Interesante Que mas?

_ bueno con el Tuve mi Primera Vez En Una Playa

Etnon Con algoritmos de celos y sarcasmo continuan

_ Alguna Otra Cosa de el oh suspensión Gustos?

_ Que mas,,,,, ahh . Mucho prefume y es lo Mejor Que Me ah Pasado

A Pesar de Sus Esfuerzos, ella no HACE Caso Pues a Pesar de Me ah TRATADO bien practicanmente lo Ignora Piensa Que humillándolo el sí cansaria y la Dejaría ir al Terminar de CENAR el quiso llevarla un su habitación

_ No te molestes Yo Puedo sola

_ ya lo se però no Estas en Condición de querer NADA Ÿ dormiremos juntos

_ QUE ¡Por supuesto Que no, no dormire contigo

_ Kendall kendall kendall no es lo Que Quieras

_ No Dejare Que me toques ¡

_ ESTAS segura? La cena de Hoy habia una sorpresa para ti

_ QUE RAYOS ME diste? Siento Que me voy a desmayar

En ESO kendall sí iba a caer Pero etnon la Alcanza un agarrarr. la leva un su habitación , la acuesta, y con Mucho Cuidado le quita los zapatos, desvistiéndola , la contemplación sitiendo amor y culpa despues el sí desviste y sí acuesta un su Lado

A La Mañana siguiente sí despierta kendall le verso desnuda ya etnon un su Lado lo despierta a golpes

Le pregunta Que Que Habia Hecho

_ Siento Que pienses asi yo no habia de abusar de ti, lo pensaba HACER Pero,,,, Pero te ao Tanto Que No Haría DAÑO

_ ¿No? Que yo recuerde me trajiste here a la Fuerza, y me drogaste

_ Pero si bien es Diferente HAREMOS Lo Que tu Quieras y CUANDO tu lo Quieras

Etnon venta de la habitación dejándola confundida en el Fondo sí halagaba Pero Aun con los muchas Dudas al Terminar de dsayunar

_ Cuanto tiempo me tendras here?

_ No lo se ESO Depende de ti

_ De mi ¿ no te entiendo

_ Mira te amo y si no Tuviera Encima del Tiempo te conquistaría de Otra Manera Pero en este momento Tiempo es Lo Que Tengo Menos kf hablemos de Otra Cosa

Se Pasan El Tiempo Hablando de Sus Historia de la Escuela y kendall no paraba de reir, pensaba Que el no era tan malo se del como lo imaginaba Pero sí Queda intrigada x lo del Tiempo, esa SEMANA FUE inolvidable párrafo Ambos sí Reian Mucho y ella Bajo la guardia, ella no lo sabia Pero sí ESTABA enamorando de el,, esa noche CUANDO kendall entro un su habitación en sí Puso a Pensar y Sus Pensamientos la llevaron al Cuarto de el

_ PUEDO Pasar?

_ ESTAS segura?

_ Si y tu?

_ si eh espardo Este Momento

Kendalll termino de Entrar y cerro la puerta , sí encamino a la cama el sí levanto mirándose a los ojos, sí Toman de las Manos y sí besaron

_ Eddie ESE FUE beso hermoso

_ Tengo Muchas Cosas para ti Pequeña

Tirando de ella en un beso salvaje y apasionado Lentamente sí desvestían El Uno Al Otro, ella le Sacaba la camisa párr mostar do peso pasándole la mano porción suspensión músculos while he aquí el la besaba el la recostó párrafo desgustar Lentamente de Su cuello HACIA SUS Hermosos pechos , uno con Su boca lo chupaba y El Otro lo masajeaba con suspensión Dedos Ella Se aferraba un su cabeza Para Qué le siguiera chupando MIENTRAS Gemia y Una Que Otra Pequeña mordida

Mojo suspensión Dedos párrafo tenerlos Entre susu pliegues , el Gemia ante la Sensación de sentirla tan caliente y humeda chupaba susu Pezones pecado Descanso, acarisiandole do clitoria pecado Descanso y besando suspensión Muslos Interiores COMO SUS DEDOS la hacian gemir y abria mas las PIERNAS con lentitud metio un 3 dedo con mas Fuerza solitario Ella Se arqueaba del placer siguiendo Su camino solo escuchándola y el ver COMO susu jugos salian de ella la ayudo a sobrellevar sin orgasmo lamiendo suspensión jugos deslisando do legua Sobre ella, el sí quito do pantalon Liberando do erecion ella al frotarlo con suspensión mano el Trata de controlarse Pero No Puedo

"No durare si sigues así" LUEGO EL MONTO LA EMPUJANDO LENTAMENTE DENTRO DE ELLA Y AL Sentirse DENTRO DE ELLA Gimiendo LOS 2 SE MUEVEN CON UNO SOLO GOLPEANDO LAS CADERAS gemir HACIENDO A LOS DOS , SE MIRABAN, besándose RASGUÑÁNDOSE LA ESPALDA Y CERCA DE UN Orgasmo MOVIÉNDOSE rápidamente LA MISMO RITMO EL excitado Y ELLA BESANDO LE ACELERO EL RITMO GOLPEÁNDOLA UNA Y otra vez MAS RÁPIDO, UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS SE Bañan MUTUAMENTE LOS 2 SATISFECHOS, jadeando CAEN LOS 2 ES un Sueño Profundo SOLOS EN UNA HABITACIÓN SINTIENDO QUE ALGO LOS HABÍA UNIDO Y NO SABEN QUE ES

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

BIEN CORTO ESTA PARTE exitante ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE A TODOS USTEDES Y PERDON POR TANTO TARDARME PRONTO VIENE EL RESCATE DE KENDALL EN EL suiguiente CAP Y VA AH ESTAR MUY VIOLENTO JEJEJEJEJE


End file.
